1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technological field of object recognition methods which recognize objects from an image. More particularly, the present invention is a method of object recognition by determining the normal line direction of the outline of the object and classifying and recognizing humans, cars, and vegetables etc. in real-time.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally for the Texture Analysis, a Fourier transformation is utilized to analyze the grayscale picture. The Fourier transformation for the image generally is utilized to analyze the state of the surface of the object shown in the image. In this case, the images are divided into square regions, and a Fourier transformation is performed on the image data of respective square regions and the crystal lattice direction and defects etc. of the object are analyzed according to the obtained phase. Again, in this case a Fourier transformation is performed on the square regions, so the obtained phase becomes a vertical or horizontal directional vector of the square region. Therefore, by using this method there is a need for an even greater calculation to determine the normal line direction for the outline of the object in order to recognize an object with an unspecified form in the image. Moreover, since the images are divided into squares, depending on the position of the boundary of the image and the position where the square is arranged, the normal vector of the object may not be obtained accurately. In order to reduce this effect, a window function is applied on the outer part of the squared region. As a result, the calculation time becomes longer.
On the other hand, image processing in real-time, for instance, to recognize a moving object with an unspecified shape such as a human, the differential image or phase difference of the present image and the prior image is utilized. This prior method is used to estimate the number of people etc. based on the area of the region by detecting a density difference more than the set level from the differential image etc. However, in this method, the recognition of objects are determined based on difference area, so it can not be avoided that it may recognize an object incorrectly, for instance, it may recognize one large person as two people, or two small people moving in the same direction side by side as one person.